Computer systems are widely used by consumers and business entities for a variety of functions. In many instances these functions can be associated with sensitive and/or confidential information. This has attracted the attention of individuals who wish to devise methods to attack the computer systems of others and can gain unfettered control of the systems without being detected.
Presently, attacks can be carried out in a variety of manners, and from a variety of sources. This has been exacerbated by the proliferation of widespread Internet access, allowing users to download files from locations around the globe, which may include infected content such as viruses, worms, etc.